greek_mythfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhea
Rhea, also known as Mother of Zeus is a Mount Othrys character in Hesiod and Homer's myth. She débuts, with her appearance in around 700 B.C. and usually ends at around the 9th Century. Rhea is the greek titaness (now classified as Goddess) daughter of Gaia and Ouranos in Greek Mythology. History Cronus sired six children by Rhea: Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus in that order. He swallowed them all except Zeus as soon as they were born, because he had learned from Gaia and Uranus that, as he had overthrown his own father, he was destined to be overcome by his own child. When Zeus was about to be born, however, Rhea sought Uranus and Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Cronus would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Cronus a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed. Then she hid Zeus in a cave on Mount Ida in Crete. According to varying versions of the story: *he was then raised by Gaia; **he was suckled by his first cousin, a goat named Amalthea, while a company of Kouretes, soldiers, or smaller gods, shouted and clashed their swords together to make noise so that Cronus would not hear the baby's cry; ***he was raised by a nymph named Adamanthea, who fed him goat milk. Since Cronus ruled over the earth, the heavens, and the sea, Adamanthea hid him by dangling him on a rope from a tree so he was suspended between earth, sea, and sky and thus, invisible to his father. Zeus forced Cronus to disgorge the other children in the reverse order in which they had been swallowed, the oldest becoming the last, and youngest: first the stone, which was set down at Pytho under the glens of Parnassus to be a sign to mortal men, then the rest. In some versions, Metis gave Cronus an emetic to force him to disgorge the babies, or Zeus cut Cronus' stomach open. Then Zeus released the brothers of Cronus, the Gigantes, the Hecatonkheires, and the Cyclopes, who gave him thunder and lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Zeus and his siblings, together with the Gigantes, Hecatonkheires, and Cyclopes, overthrew Cronus and the other Titans. Similarly, in later myths, Zeus would swallow Metis when she was pregnant with Athena, because of a prophecy that said she would later give birth to one who would be more glorious than the father. Athena was born unharmed, bursting out of his head in full armor. Rhea (in the aftermath of the titanomachy) laid down low on Mount Olympus with her sons, daughters, nephews and nieces. It is unknown if Rhea stayed married to Kronos or if she broke up and is also unknown if she married or had an (affair) with another during this period of time. Family ---- Trivia |-|Notes= Notes *'Rhea' absolutely hated Kronos. Especially after he ate her children. **At times, Rhea wanted to leave, but was worried what the king of the cosmos would do. Appearances About *Rhea would typically be shown in a gown or dress with a hood (or something of sorts) over her. Along with Kronos. References